Citrus
by xooxu
Summary: Practicing lemons. Short drabbles of many different pairings. Asking for prompts and pairing suggestions -multiple pairing, characters change with every chapter, sex, m/f, m/m, f/f-
1. DavKar DirkJak RoxJane RoseKan & TavVris

**warnings: straight, gay, and lesbian sex  
**

**x x x x**_  
_

_prompt: Dave/Karkat, armrest, mishandled_

You don't even remember how this started. A dumb fight your past self started, and Dave got all defensive and aggressive and ironically cool.

But now Dave's got your back arcing over the armrest as he tears at your clothes desperately, mouthing your bulge through the fabric and making every part of you tingle deliciously.

A sharp hiss leaves your sharp teeth as he forces the still buttoned and zipped pair of pants down your hips impatiently, burning your thighs. "Jegus, the fuck?" You ask him and remove his hands from your mishandled waistband, undoing your jeans yourself.

His wicked tongue does a wicked thing to your bulge as soon as it's free of the gray denim, so you let the moment go. "D-dave ..." you moan, bucking into his mouth shamelessly.

**x x x x**

_prompt: Jake/Dirk, wrench, collide, sightsee_

The sound coming out of Jake's mouth wrenches you out of your selfish obsession with the unbelievably tone expanse of his stomach, pulling your tongue away from his belly button.

"Hurry up ..." he gives a small little thrust of his hips that you find endearing and hot at the same time. But you still take your time. You are enjoying the sights way too much to rush this, especially not when you've been waiting so long.

"_Dirk~ ..._" Jake moans your name, maybe whines it, but gog, low and _dirty_ in the sexiest tone. You mouth collides with his and the kiss is anything but clean. It's like a fucking two dollar hooker, practically itchy to look at, that's how clean this kiss is. Your tongue's almost won this mouth fuck when you cheat by slipping your hand down to his zipper and tugging. He's so distracted by the sudden loss of clothing that you take advantage of it and push him flat on his back to the bed.

**x x x x**

_prompt: Roxy/Jane, shapps, unlike_

You're so unlike her, it's hilarious in a way. For one, she can't hold her drink. Sure you love getting wrecked off your ass (you do it almost every day), but you like to enjoy the liquor while you can. But Jane's already giggling like a hug-me teddy after only one glass schnapps. It's not even straight, you diluted it with orange juice (bleh) in hopes that she might make it an hour, but whatever.

You aren't complaining.

"R-Roxy, uhff, that tic-tickles!"

"Mm, good," you whisper into her earlobe. She's so soft, and you can't help but take time rubbing at her innerthigh before winding your hand up to her smexy-ass lacy undies.

You kiss her, a mixture of her schnapps and your gin on her tongue, but she doesn't make it long before bursting into giggles. "He he, Ro-_Roxy_!" Your pull the lace down to her thighs, and trail a hand down her curves.

"Ohhh, heh, mmmmh, Roxy ..."

**x x x x**

_prompt: Rose/Kanaya, illumined, sigh_

Her skin literally glows, and you don't think you'll ever get over the way her eyes shine brighter.

It's funny, the way that the iridescence is the thing you can't move past, but your totally fine with the six inch clit rubbing and writhing against your own.

You shut your eyes to the illumined, white skin and jade green irises and just feel the motion of her hips. "Kah ..." you sigh, twining your fingers with hers and gasping into her ear when she leans down to scrape her razor-like fangs over your pulse.

**x x x x**

_prompt: Vriska/Tavros, disassembled, battling, metal._

It takes a lot to disassemble the robotic legs, and sometimes it starts to feel too technical. Anything that requires a manual always does. But you push past it. For some reason.

You huff jokingly when the last bit of mechanics falls away, giving way to Tavros's spread thighs and hidden bulge and nook. "Finally!" you joke with him. You pretend to miss the look of guilt on his face because you know from experience that calling him on his insecurities doesn't help.

You kiss the sensitive skin on his inner thigh and like clockwork the tip of bulge peeks out of his folds. You don't move, though, but instead remain with your lips pressed into his stump of a leg, smiling at him. Sex with Tavros, you've learned, is nothing like battling. Rushing to the end and all the luck in the universe doesn't get you anything that enjoying the taste of metal and sweat won't.

**x x x x**

**a/n: Haha, I feel like this was all terribly chaste for porn. :/ I'm trying to get some sexy-writing practice in, so I'm going to write a few more of these at least. Please feel free to submit a pairing and a prompt of, like, two to five words (or a short sentence or something.) I prefer slash, but this is practice to kick me out of my comfort zone, so ask for whatever. **

**I've never written sex with two girls before, so let me know how I did! :D**


	2. GamKar GamDave GamTav JadeDave & TerVris

**warnings: straight, gay, and lesbian sex, underage sex**

**&break&**

**_prompt: Gamzee/Karkat, violent, obsessed, curious_**

You rub the pad of your thumb roughly against the soft skin at the base of his dull horns. You love these motherfucking things. You're practically obsessed with them.

"_Uhhhnn ..._" Karkat lets out a very adorable groan, forehead tucked almost shyly into your chest. This isn't the first time you felt the inside of that motherfucking glorious nook, but Karkat is still sweetly uncertain, and still very easily pleased. You find this Karkat, pliant and soft and so motherfucking sexy, much more preferable to the one that threatens violence with every shout and that hates every form of himself, even though you love all of them. You also love knowing that you're the one that undoes all of that negativity.

You close your eyes and tuck his head under your chin, humming softly, carelessly with a rather pleasant thrust that loosens every muscle in the smaller troll in your lap. You rub your cheek to his hair and listen to his not-so-quiet moans. "_Gamm _..."

You slit your eyes open and have a curious thought.

Karkat's claws bite viciously into your back, and gasps filled with curses every shade of the motherfucking rainbow fall from his mouth as you nibble and lick on the nubby little horns and the sensitive flesh encasing the base of them. "Fuck, fuck, unnnnn, _Gamzee _..."

Indigo blood is slipping down your back, but at this motherfucking moment, you're only focused on Karkat.

**&break&**

**_prompt: Gamzee/Dave, kismesis, candy, strawberry, writhe, and, of course, miracle_**

You never really understood the whole hate-love thing the trolls had going on. In fact, you've always believed lust is its own emotion, and that love and hate have nothing to do with wanting to fuck. That was, until you found your kismesis.

He likes to make you sweet. This involves forcing candy into your mouth and making you suck on the lollipop in a ludicrously suggestive manner, almost making you gag on it. Then he slides the sugary slop all over your skin. It's a long process that pulls your hair and pinches your skin. It's also arousingly erotic and makes his pupils blow wide at the color the strawberry flavored spit makes across your skin.

You aren't even naked, but already you're writhing when he finally touches your erection through the tent in your boxers, impatient and hating him in a way you never even comprehended before him and his juggalo, unironic "miracles."

**&break&**

**_prompt: Gamzee/Tavros, fluffy, awkward, miracle_**

You try to pull him closer, try to kiss him better, try to get him deeper inside you, but your legs. They get in the way. Like they get in the way all the time. They flop awkwardly at angles that you know looks painful, but you can't feel a thing. The look on Gamzee's face, it still makes you feel ... uh, not so great.

"It's okay," you tell him this, stroking that fluffy, curly hair of his. You give a half-hearted roll of your hip as best you can, to get him to, uh, move. But even that is disjointed and awkward. "It doesn't hurt."

Gamzee doesn't say anything, and that, uh. You're nervous, because of that. But then he pulls out and rolls both of you over. Then he fixes your legs so they don't look so ... you know, weird.

Then he kisses you like this is the first time you two have ever touched, and it makes your stomach twist. But. In a good way. Like this is so right, it doesn't even matter what you can't do. "You're a motherfucking miracle," he whispers against your lips, "in the way you still motherfucking keep on." Then he guides your hips back over him and his bulge sneaks its way inside you again and you let out a moan before you kiss him again.

**&break&**

**_prompt: Jade/Dave, first time, cool kid_**

Everything is moving so quickly, and you know you're both rushing and that he's not going to last, but it feels so ... so perfect. You don't think that you could do much better for your first time.

It's awkward, sure, and it aches a little, but you don't even really notice, all you want is more. "Dave!" you gasp, rocking your hips up to meet his. His thrusts are shallow, but quick and rolling and they are enough to send sparks up and down your spine.

And your scared and nervous and a little more that afraid that someone's going to find you two, even if it doesn't matter, nobody's going to yell at you for having sex with this cool kid that you're pretty sure you're in love with, even if both of you have another five years before it would be legal.

"Jade." He groans, sliding a hand up your side, finding a place for it on your breast. "Fuck, Jade, I think-"

**&break&**

**_prompt: Vriska/Terezi, huckleberry, gift_**

She smells beautiful and tastes like huckleberry flushed against her iron gray skin. She also smells like sweat and tastes like skin.

Your fingers dance around her nook, and her flexible bulge is wrapping up your wrist, pulling you unconsciously closer. You don't know if you're just really good at this, or if Vriska is just really sensitive, but she responds beautifully, her gasps and moans ringing in your ears. Even without pushing past her entrance, she's wiggling and writhing. You like to push her like this, to deny her anything real, be still dominate her.

You think that being blind was actually Vriska's gift to you, a gift in disguise, maybe, but a gift. The way your other four senses are super heighten more than makes up for your lack of one. You don't think there's ever been a more beautiful sight than the one your smelling right now.

"Trezzzz ..." Vriska keens, her sharp nails digging into you back before her other hand pulls your chin up so she can kiss you.

"Quit teasing," she hisses. You oblige her by forcing two fingers into her entrance. You're sure to scrape a nail or two. The responding hitch of breath and whine make your blood boil.

**&break&**

**a/n: Blah. I really can't write anything but slaasshh~. But I really tried to write more sex-sex instead of sort-of-sex. The Jade/Dave one actually feels a little ... weird. I think I made too much of it about them being underage, and that's a tad bit creepy to me. But eh. **

**Oh, and all of the requests from the comments had Gamzee in them. XD I thought that was so cool. I didn't realize he was such a popular character. **

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a prompt or two in your comment! Give me a pairing and a few words or a sentence if you'd like.**


	3. DualMind DavSol JadKar EriKar Equ

**warning: m/m, and m/f sex. no f/f in this one. also masturbation.**

**&break&**

_prompt: Dualscar/Mindfang_

You giggle a bit. You know he isn't amused by these antics, but that's sort of the charm of your relationship together.

He's tied up in your quarters, and you both know everyone on the ship can hear into these walls, so you might as well have tied him to the mast and proceeded to fuck him there. That's actually not a half bad idea. Maybe that's where you'll take round three.

You moan when he finally concedes and wiggles his bulge's way into your nook, groaning as well. You sit back, straddling his hips and rocking none-too-gently. You don't bother to quiet yourself as he slowly creeps deeper inside you with every thrust. It's a game of give and take, even if you're doing most of the taking. But you let him set the pace, only moving faster when he pleads for it. Even that is sort of stealing from him, because the man is so beautiful when he begs. It should be illegal.

**&break&**

_prompt: Dave/Sollux_

You like this sort of dominance. Pushing him to the verge of something but not quite sending him into the abyss. Not yet anyway.

"Sollux!" His fingers are tangled in your hair, and one hand keeps playing with you horns. He's rocking his hips in time with the bobbing of your head. He doesn't have much control, and keeps bucking against the back of your throat, but you take it all amazingly, even manage to swallow around him and draw out another breathy moan.

You find the human bone bulge fascinating. It doesn't wiggle, which isn't as much fun, but the veins running up the underside make for an interesting texture when you press your tongue up against it. It makes Dave come undone when you do that. The hands in your hair tighten and pull, and you know the noises he's making would embarrass him to no end if he were in hiss right mind, but jegus, you love it. You love this from him.

You hate that stupid demeanor he's always putting on, and the way he hides behind his dumb glasses, so you love tearing it all down. You don't let him wear those shades to bed. And he always complies. Because you're pretty sure he hates himself, too. That's why you two are so perfect for each other.

**&break&**

_prompt: Jade/Karkat, love/hate_

"Just shut _up!"_ you yell at him before kissing his mouth again.

Gog, you get so tired of the sound of his voice.

"Well sorry if I need to vent- Uhhn." You slide two fingers into his entrance and you can see the effect immediately. He'll never admit it, but it's his favorite part of sex, you abusing his poor 'nook'. You spread your fingers and he lets a incredibly soft moan and closes his eyes, hands grabbing at the small of your back. It freaked you out a bit the first time you saw him naked, but now it kind of turns you on.

His hands slide down to your thighs, kneeling around one of his legs, and he cracks an eye open to look at you. His erection is almost completely out, and starts to nudge at your hand, another part of trollian sex that surprised you. His back arcs as you press a third finger in and begin a rhythm of thrusts. "Don't stop." He gasps, erection wrapping loosely around your wrist. His thumb finds your clit, drawing a moan from you.

"Wasn't planning on it, princess," you huff at him.

**&break&**

_prompt: Eridan/Karkat_

You like the ocean about as much as Eridan does, which is surprisingly little, but he still insists. And he's actually right, even though you can't breathe, and even though the salt hurts your eyes every time you try to look at him, filling buckets actually feels ... gog, just amazing underwater.

He keeps kissing you, but not really. He's just breathing for you, since you don't have gills, but it sort of adds to the kink. The fear of drowning is very real, and you can't lie that it's sending shivers down your spine to just think about it.

You groan, but it just comes out in a burst of bubbles and gargles. He's inside you making slow but deep thrusts. You speed up the movement of your hips up, trying to get him to do the same, but he ignores you. He just bites down on the crook of your neck and moans.

"You look so ... ugh, gog," he tell you, perfectly audible, even though any response you try to make comes out garbled and weak.

**&break&**

_prompt: Equius_

You move your hand faster, a slick sound coming from the motion on your writhing bulge. It makes your hips twitch and you close your eyes. You have to keep your grip in check, but you've been doing this for years now, and after the first few time you ended up with a sore and bruised bulge, you've done a pretty good job keeping your strength under wraps.

Behind closed eyes, you filter through images, fantasies, and end up stopping on indigo and facepaint.

In your head, he's ordering your hand to move. To pleasure yourself for his amusement. You feel yourself start to sweat, but you couldn't care in the least. "Oh fuck, yes." You whisper to the fake Gamzee as he tells you, demands of you, to prepare your nook for him.

Your nook's already well coated when you slide the first finger in, teasing the sensitive opening before sliding the digit all the way in. You're sure to scrape your sharp claw to draw a hiss out of you. In your head, your grand highblood is pleased. He whispers dirty commands to you as you start driving your finger in faster, and your gasps get shorter, more punctuated. You add a second, then a third, to accommodate the highblood's girth. Your other hand speeds up around your bulge. You're close. So close.

_"Come," _the highblood whispers harshly, and colbalt blue nook juice stains your sheets, probably even your carpet.

You should have grabbed the bucket.

**&break&**

_prompt: Karkat/Sollux, bipolar, fear, secret_

His hand is down the front of your pants and you freak out silently. Because you don't know. You don't know if you really want this, or if you're ready for it even if you do. And you don't know why Karkat wants you back, or if he doesn't and he's just using your right now.

But it ... jegus, it feels so good. Not just the sensation of him coaxing your bulge out of your nook, but him just being there, pressing up against your side, lips nibbling gently at your neck.

You're afraid, too. This fear of him not really caring, or worse, just playing a joke. Or even if he really does have flush feeling for you, you're afraid they won't last.

You know you're being paranoid and bipolar. That he's not going to break you so quickly. That maybe he pities you, or is very close to it. Because it's Karkat, and the only person who hates themselves more than you hate yourself is Karkat. You almost-pity him because of that, and he probably almost-pities you, too, for the same reason.

You almost tell. That you almost-pity him, or think you pity him, or whatever this fucked up, over-complicated feeling is, but you don't. You think you'll keep it a secret for now and just enjoy the way he's twisting his hand around your bulge and scraping his sharp teeth down your neck.

**&break&**

_prompt: Dirk/John, mentor, fail, try_

When this all started, it was a bit ... strange. You won't pretend otherwise. But you took it seriously, all the same. You really, really tried. Honestly, truly, one-hundred and ten percent tried.

He gives out a small moan when you lick up his shaft, but its quieter than what your were going for. Already you're a bit flustered. He runs a gloved hand through you hair, brushing it back so he can see your eyes. You tentatively wrap your lips around the head, tonguing the precum dribbling out the slit. His eyes darken with want, but no sound emits.

You bob your head, taking it easy, what you know you can fit. You accidentally brush the back of your teeth against him, and he hitches his breath before he can catch himself. "It's okay," he reassures you, scratching pleasantly at your scalp.

You furrow your eyebrows and try to focus, but the motion is so ... awkward. You bob again, try to add some suction, but you only end up scraping your teeth against the length of his erection. You see him wince.

"Sorry." You say, pulling back completely. He doesn't let go of your hair, but lets you sit up.

"It's okay, John. You're just too nervous. All you have to do is relax."

He says that every time, ever since you two started this mentoring thing, but you still don't believe him.

"Besides," he says, planting chaste little kisses all around your mouth, "I know other things we can do until you get the hang of this."

**&break&**

**a/n: This was a lot of fun! :D Thanks so much to everyone who asked for a prompt. I think I got them all, right? Hope you all like what I wrote for them.**

**Equius's was my favorite. It was also my first time writing masturbation, I think. I might have cheated by throwing in the fantasy about Gamzee, though, but I mean, come on, he'd totally do that. **

**Um, what else? I can't write the word "vagina." I just cannot do it. "Entrance" and "nook" and that's all I can get. But since about 80% is slash, it's not so big a deal. **

**Oh, oh. And Jade is totally on top in the Jade/Karkat. That's just ... yus. In my head at least.**

**Please give me a prompt. Any characters will do! :D I'd like to get some girl/girl practice in, but I won't be picky. I love slash anyway. So yeah, please leave a pairing and a few words in a comment. And thanks so much to everyone who has already left a prompt, I really appreciate it. Don't be afraid to ask for another. **


	4. KarGam GrandGam TavGam JaneAR JohVri

**warnings:m/m, m/f, and f/f sex, genderswap, and mutual masturbation?**

**&break&**

_prompt: Karkat/Gamzee, "fem!Karkat dominating fem!Gamzee"_

Your smile is something wicked, and you know it. You take the small bit of bulge, nudging shyly out of her nook, even though you've only just tied her hands down. You pet it a bit, rubbing your thumb in a circle around the slender tip. You gain a moan and a quarter inch or two of her bulge.

Without warning, your fingers wrap harshly around the indigo member, yanking brutally. It gives, a slick sound as it's pulled from its hiding place. Gamzee screams, the lovely high pitch wail you can't get enough of.

"Oh, _fuck_, Kat! Kitty, motherfuck, do that again..." She mumbles dazed. You're still holding on to the length of her extraordinarily long bulge. Even for a girl, she's long. She's got quite a few inches on you.

You lick up the length of it, and it wiggles pleasantly against your tongue. "Sorry, Gammy. Couldn't hear you." You trail your tongue agonizingly slow back down, gripping the end even tighter.

"_Kaaat_. Ugh, Kat, please, _please_!"

Your tongue reaches were it sinks away into her nook. You lap at the juices already leaking, before continuing. "Now that's better. Please, what?" You accentuate your words with soft squeezes on her already abused bulge. You feel her shiver at your words, looking up at her though your lashes to see her eyes glaze over.

"Please, Karkat. Please abuse my bulge again."

**&break&**

_prompt: Grand Highblood/Gamzee, screaming, shivering, scratching_

There's an obscene sound of liquid hitting metal, and it makes your own nook tingle with excitement. You barely even hear it over the screams.

He's panting, breathless, still dazed and higher than that sopor he likes so much could ever get him. He blinks wearily at you. You smile at him, somewhat predatorily, and his eyes widen. You should be able to tell the difference between terror and arousal, but with this kid, you never know. Maybe there's no difference.

You can't get enough of him. Something about how it's like looking in a mirror, seeing your own blood on your claws, but he reacts nothing like you. It seems he enjoys the pain.

You lick your lips, finally deciding what you want to do next. You kiss him, all teeth and purple-blue blood, and watch his eyes close.

Shivers shoot up and down his spine and a strained groan is pulled from him when you tear your claws down his sides. Blood wells up and eventually pours down the open scratches, mingling with the rainbow strains on the sheets.

"How do you feel about knives, kiddo?"

**&break&**

_prompt: Tavros/Gamzee, circus_

Your both oddly rushed as he hurried undoes the buttons on your costumes. "You have no idea how much I missed this get up," he confides, murmuring into your jaw. You pull the silly wig away from him, giving way to his equally fluffy locks, though a slightly less ostentatious blue.

"Only, like, a million times." You laugh, because it's funny. And because opening night is over with, and that same slurry of relief that it all went okay, and that excitement over the budding season to come is overwhelming. "And what are you talking about? You made me wear last year's costume at least six times during the off-season."

"Yeah, but," he says, feigning sexy as he nibbles on your earlobe, finally getting the jacket of your safari style outfit off, "this one's so motherfucking sexy. You should have seen yourself tonight." He sits back, looking strangely dead serious and intense. "You're just so in your fucking element with those tigers. It's so hard not to get a motherfucking hard on just watching."

You laugh again. You tug at the zipper of his clown costume. It's the ugliest thing you've ever seen. "Wish I could say the same, but I have to admit. You'd look much better doing those backflips naked."

**&break&**

_prompt: Jane/Dirk's sunglasses, surprise, interest, innocence_

Jane's beautiful. She looks like she would be soft to touch. You know that such thoughts don't mean anything. Because you're nothing more than a virtual consciousness trapped inside a piece of sleek plastic.

But as she slides her hand under the waistband of her cotton panties, flushed and maybe a little abashed, you really wish you were more than that.

It's incredible fascinating, watching your concept of innocence go down the drain. Not that Jane's suddenly a filthy slut for seeking release or satisfaction. Or for using your words to fuel whatever fantasy she sees behind her closed eyes. You were surprised she even continued the conversation once it took a turn for the scandalous, but pleasantly so.

Lil' Seb is complaining that he feels dirty for watching for you, but you already manually overrode any mobility when you first asked him to watch.

You're sending out lines of smut, roleplaying as Dirk, telling her what the blond would do to her. She occasionally looks back at her phone, in between soft moans and hazy looks of pleasure. From Lil' Seb's vantage, you can't really see the movement of her hand under the fabric of her underwear. But that's okay. You're far more interested in her expressions, and the way her skin is pleasantly blushed and how she keeps licking her lips.

**&break&**

_prompt: John/Vriska, "Johhn topping"_

Your hands slide up and down the exposed skin of her sides, counting ribs, or whatever the rib-like things rippling under her gray skin are.

She moves under you, and it leaves you a little breathless, but you get the message.

"_John._" She moans, rolling her hips in time with your thrusts. You need to slow her down, or you aren't going to last. You pin her down, but keeping with the pace, adding a roll of your own. She moans out, beautiful and excited.

"Vriska, gog." You admit, sucking on the skin of her collarbone. Her fingers tangle wit your hair, long nails digging not unpleasantly at your scalp.

**&break&**

_prompt: Davesprite/John, chirp, warble, flutter_

You know your slowly getting left behind, while the rest of them grow up. The other one already looks so different from you. You don't even blame John for wanting to move on.

But you can't let him go that easily.

He's stopped making embarrassing noises of surprise or protest or whatever that was. He lets out a long breath moan, and his fingers tangle in your hair. They even push and pull a little, and you immediately give to his whims. It makes your heart flutter and your stomach do back flips and cartwheels and fucking pirouettes.

You doing a rather professional job, especially for how you practically jumped John and had to start with him struggling a little. His voices warbles a little when he says, "Jegus, Dave, where'd you learn to do this." His hips buck a little and you love it. You encourage him to do it again by moaning around him and forcing him a little deeper into your throat.

Suddenly, your being pulled off of him, and immediately you panic, apologies forming on your tongue before you can stop them. But he does that for you.

His lips are soft on yours, and it's horribly chaste, maybe even ironically so for how you were just porn starring it on his dick barely half a second ago, but it make everything that felt so right about it before even better.

When he pulls back, you're both flushed and hazy-eyed. You're so relaxed, a funny little chirp bubbles up from the silly raven side of you.

**&break&**

**I'm stopping there for now, but I'm not done! :D All of the prompts I didn't get to tonight will be up soon. I'm not skipping anything.**

**And also, I _loved_ these prompts! They were all so amazing. I can't even. Thank you so much to the many people who left a prompt. You guys are amazing. XD *hearts***

**Like I said, if I didn't get to your prompt in this chapter, it'll be in the next one :D Fret not!**

**I'm still taking prompts, but it's probably going to have a little of a lag now. But I plan on doing them all, unless something huge changes. In which case I'll let you know.**

**Oh, and I've heard that FF is cracking down on hard Ms now. I just want everyone to know that I have a tumblr. This story isn't on there now, but if it does get taken down here, I'll put it up and you'll be able to find it at .com. **

**(Oh, and Jane/Auto-Responder? Brilliant stuff.)**


End file.
